A beautifly Love 2
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: This is a naruto fic with the main couples naruto and lee. sorry if you don't like the pair. NaruXLee LeeXNaru narutoxlee leexnaruto shonen ai and yaoi! i don't own anything and i don't care but if you like it say so. thanks! This is the second half!


Disclaimer- Just like my other one's I don't own Naruto and I am fine with that. I own absolutely nothing. (Maybe some of the plot!)

Summery- this is a Naruto and Lee story for my friend rockleelover. She asked me to write this for her and I promised I would. This is the sequel to A BEAUTIFLY LOVE. Oh and what goes on in this story is something you squeamish people don't like. Yaoi and Shonen Ai! Also Sasuke has never joined Orochimaru. They are in their Shippuden age and outfits.

Naruto was walking in threw the gates to the hidden leaf village. He was with Sasuke and Sakura, coming home from another mission. He had scratches everywhere because he found it hard to focus on the mission. It was a simple one but he somehow managed to make it harder than it really was. Kakashi told them that they could head straight on home. Naruto turned left as Sasuke and Sakura went right. He found himself slowly walking, staring at the ground trying to figure out why he has been so off.

When he got home he slipped the key into the knob and slowly turned it to find that it was already unlocked. He grabbed a kunai and prepared to fight whatever was in his house. He slowly opened the door and walked in to find something green out of the corner of his eye. He was then in a pair of arms being smothered.

"You are finally home!" Lee said holding onto him tightly. Naruto dropped the kunai and wrapped his arms around lee as well. The kunai stuck perfectly out of his wooden floor.

"Yes, I am home." Naruto said and Lee knew something was bothering him. He pulled away a little and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Naruto are you alright? You look sad almost." He said when he finally saw all the scratches. "Gees Naruto you're covered in scratches. Sit on the couch and I will get the first aid kit." Lee said and watched an almost robotic Naruto walk to and sit on his couch. He quickly ran to his bathroom and grabbed the kit. He ran in front of Naruto.

"Lee I don't know why but I have been feeling off, lately." He said and Lee looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean off?" Lee said when Naruto saw his hands were shaking. He grabbed Lee's hands and looked into his eyes.

"Not that kind of off Lee. Don't worry I won't leave you. I have been feeling off because I feel more worried about things that I haven't been before. My hungry appetite grew even more. I wake up puking ever morning, and I feel as it I have to worry more about my well being." Naruto said and Lee looked up to him.

"When I have your wounds healed I will go and see what Tsunade thinks you have." Lee said and started to take off Naruto's coat. He saw the fishnet shirt, which fit him tightly; that he loved was on him. The shirt was ripped in some places where makes looked like they have already healed. He went to work on the wounds that Naruto had and found that he was very tired. When he finished he picked Naruto up and found his arms wrap around his neck. He kissed his cheek and placed him on his bed.

"Sleep now. I will be back shortly." Lee said and Naruto nodded. But before Lee could take off his wrist was grabbed. He looked into Naruto's eyes. He knew what he wanted. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Feeling his lips on his after a whole week made the feeling all the more sensual. "I won't be gone long, love." He said and Naruto closed his eyes and let his wrist go. Lee ran as fast as he could to where he knew Tsunade was. When he got in he saw Kakashi-sense was talking to her.

"Lee what is the matter?" Came Kakashi's voice.

"Naruto is feeling off and I wanted to know what might be causing it. I came for Tsunade's help. Lee looked to her when he saw her and Kakashi share a look of worry. "What is wrong!?" Lee said now very worried about his lover sleeping in his bed at home.

"Nothing to get worried about. I will come to where he is and give him a check up." Tsunade said and stood up. Kakashi was gone and Lee nodded.

"He is at his house right now. I will see you there." He said and took off running back to Naruto's small home. When he walked through the door he could hear Naruto's small snoring and relaxed a little. He walked to the bedroom and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Tsunade arrived a little while later with a small bag. Lee looked to it when she put it down. She walked over to Naruto's side and Lee watched as her hand glowed over Naruto's body. The actual checkup lasted about twenty minutes. The longest time Lee has ever thought the slowest time could go. When she sighed and removed her hand Lee became frantic. What was wrong with his Naruto that could have his practical mother sigh?

"Lee listen to me. This might come as a shocker to you but Naruto has some special powers. Sense he has the nine tailed fox in him he has the ability to become pregnant. She has given Naruto the privilege to have a family with whoever he wishes. In this case it is you. He is pregnant." Tsunade said and Lee stared at her with his mouth wide open. "You said he has been feeling off. That is because he isn't use to the larger amount of estrogen being pumped through his body. I will need you to tell him this. And he will have to have regular checkups so we can watch the child's growth to be well as normal as it can be." She finished and Lee looked down to Naruto. He suddenly smiled and wanted to kiss Naruto right then. But held back because Tsunade was still there.

"So he is fine… just different." Lee said and she nodded.

"Tell him to see me tomorrow. I will help explain everything." She said and he nodded. She then left and Lee smiled to his lover. He was going to be able to have a family. He smiled brightly to Naruto and kissed his forehead. He got up and removed his clothing. Slipping into the bed with Naruto he wrapped his arms around him and slipped into a happy dream about the future.

The next morning Lee woke up to Naruto throwing up in the bathroom. He slowly got up and went to the doorframe. He leaned against it and waited for Naruto to stop. When he was done he got up, flushing the toilet, and went to rinse out his mouth.

"Naruto I have to tell you something." Lee said while he finished rinsing out his mouth. Naruto looked to him worried but then saw he was smiling. Naruto walked up to him when Lee wrapped his arms around him. "I think you should sit down first." He said bringing him to the bed. Naruto started to worry but Lee's smile seem to do the opposite. He sat down on the bed and Lee kneeled down in front of him. "Naruto it looks like Kyubi has given you a sort of gift." Lee started and Naruto looked to him weird.

"What do you mean gift?" Naruto said and watched as Lee pointed to his stomach. He didn't get what he was trying to tell him still. Lee smiled and kissed him while standing up. He kissed down his cheek to his chin, leading to his ear.

"Naruto you are pregnant." Lee whispered and pulled back to see how he was going to react. Lee watched as he starred at him with his mouth open then he seemed to be in his own thoughts. He knew he was talking to his demon and Lee just sat down next to him and held onto him in case he decided to jump around or become scared or frantic.

"Lee who told you this?" Naruto asked.

"Remember I told you I was going to get Tsunade to see how you were feeling. If you had a bug or something. But when I told her she seemed more worried about you then me. It scared me that I thought you had this bag bug that was going to take you away from me." Lee said and felt Naruto's arms around his waist.

"So I am pregnant?" Naruto asked and Lee kissed the top of his head.

"Does that bother you? That you have something me and you made inside you?" Lee asked. He sounded so sad that Naruto thought he was going to break down in tears.

"It's not that. How am I going to take care of a kid when I can barely take care of myself?" He said and Lee's arms tightened on him.

"You will have help from me. Also Tsunade wants up to see her later. So she could go threw everything that you will need to know. She has everything under control. And I have you to look after more now. I never told you this but I have always wanted a family. To have someone that looks just like the one I love to car for. To teach them how to fight and protect the ones they love." Lee said and Naruto starred away from Lee. How could he think so badly about something that Lee wanted badly? Lee's hand started to stroke his back and he found it was relaxing. "But that also means no missions till after the child is born and even then there is the fact that you will have to watch over him." Lee said.

"What makes you think that it will be a boy?" He asked. Lee turned his face to look him directly in the eyes.

"Because I want it to be." Lee said and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto kissed him back happily and felt Lee's tongue on his lips. He opened his and they battled for dominance. Lee then felt the bed on his back and Naruto was straddling his hips. Lee then felt Naruto start to rock his hips against his and he moaned.

"Naruto?" Lee said and found that he was starting to get hard. He grabbed onto Naruto's back.

"Lee will you let me show you something?" He asked and Lee looked a little shocked. He pulled Naruto into a kiss again. He felt Naruto's hand go from his chest down to his pants. Naruto's other hand grabbed Lee's and led him to his pants. "You have to copy what I do." He whispered into Lee's ear. Naruto's hand slipped his pants down and Lee copied what he did. Lee suddenly felt Naruto's fingers playing with his member. Lee pulled his pants down further and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto started to stroke him and Lee did the same. Naruto moaned and gasped at the soft and gently touch Lee was giving him.

"Naruto." Lee said breaking the kiss for air. He then felt Naruto's hand tighten on his and he did the same pumping him hard and fast. Naruto's body started to shake. Lee saw this and made his hand go faster on him. Naruto's hand jerked him slowly but quick and strong in each slow movement. Lee wanted to kiss Naruto but he saw how much he needed to breathe so he went to sucking on his neck. Leaving a hickey.

Naruto moaned as he felt his climax coming faster than he would like. He grabbed onto the blackest below Lee and nearly screamed Lee's name as he came. Lee stroked him till he had nothing left. Naruto watched as Lee licked his fingers. Naruto then put his weight on his knees as he used both of his hands to stroke Lee. One hand moved up and down on his shaft as his other played with his head.

"Ah Naruto. You don't have to…" He started but Naruto quieted him by kissing him deeply.

"You have to cum too." Naruto said and he played one of his fingers on the eye of his shaft. Lee moaned and arched his back up. Naruto smiled at this and continues what he was doing. Lee then grabbed the blankets and he came and moaned out Naruto's name. When he was calming down Naruto was smiling over him. Lee pulled him down into a kiss and kissed him hard.

"We know need to shower before going to see Tsunade now." Lee said and Naruto just smiled.

"I haven't seen you in over a week so I had to release a little pent up frustration." Naruto said when he found he was on his back instead of Lee.

"Next time just ask for one like a good uke you are." Lee said and sucked on his neck leaving another hickey. Naruto gasped a little and grabbed his side.

"Not my fault that I am the uke. You couldn't bare a child. So either way I would have to bottom." Naruto said trying to calm down from the hickey Lee was leaving on the sensitive spot on his neck.

"That and the fact that you like to be pampered by me and the feelings I can give you." Lee said. "You are naturally a uke." Lee said and kissed where he left the hickey.

"Damn it Lee!" Naruto said grabbing onto his sides harder. "Stop teasing me already. You know I can't take that." He said and Lee smiled on his neck. He licked from his collarbone up to his ear.

"Can't take what? The pleasure or the fact?" Lee said and watched as Naruto whimpered underneath him. That is when someone barged in threw the door. Both Naruto and Lee looked to see who it was.

"Gai-sense, Kakashi-sense?" Lee said when they looked at how they were.

"Get ready. Tsunade ordered us to bring you to her." Kakashi said.

Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review. Thank you all for reading! Inuyashafanlover3 3


End file.
